City Sonata
by Horribibble
Summary: IYYYHAn ode to life in the city with the spirit detectives and the remainder of the shard hunting group. KuramaxKagome KuronuexSango Massive Revision.
1. Episode One: Kouhii Konpyuta

**CiTy SoNaTa**

…**An ode to love and romance that happens to include demons…**

**By: KitsuneArasi**

**Disclaimer: No ownership here.**

**Episode One: Kouhii + Konpyu-ta**

Kurama brushed in, the newly revived Kuronue along with the rest of the Reikai Tantei following curiously as they took in the sight of the library.

The bat demon glanced around at the expansive shelves before whispering to the red head, "What is it that we're doing here, exactly?"

The kitsune smiled, "Let's just call it curiosity for now." He cast his gaze about, his smile widening as he found what he'd been looking for, "Here we are." He motioned to the others for quiet as they snuck up behind a pretty, raven-haired young woman sitting at a laptop with several coffee thermoses littered about.

Kurama prepared to surprise her from behind, ever so silently, but a second before he could, "I know you're back there, fox-boy. If you even think about going through with it you will not be getting any for a month."

Kurama's eyes widened exponentially as the woman across the table winced openly. Her dark brown hair was held up in a ponytail and her currently sympathetic brown eyes were rimmed with dark pink eye shadow. She seemed to radiate willpower. "Sorry, Kurama. Kagome's not quite herself today. Her boss isn't being very nice, apparently."

The redhead nodded in understanding, "I see...by the way, Sango, I didn't know you could use a computer."

"I've learned from...various sources." Sango grinned, almost conspiratorially.

"Ha! I'm sure! She can hack any system faster than you can say 'firewall'," Kagome stated bluntly as she looked up from her work, removed her reading glasses, and rubbed her temples in attempt to alleviate her headache, "Damn, this is tiring."

Kurama crouched beside her, holding onto her hand as he looked up at her, "What are typing?"

"Make-up work, if you'll believe that. Sango's keeping me company. I missed work, so I have to fix up one of the pieces no one else will take instead of taking this time off."

"When did you miss work?"

"You know that nice dinner we had Saturday?"

"Yes?"

"Turns out I was supposed to be working because Nami's on sick leave or something."

"Late hours again?"

"Yep."

"This is…?"

"A disturbingly detailed look at the many wonders of soil."

Sango snickered, "Hey, I liked the chapter about the earth worms."

"Shut up."

"How long have you been working on this?"

"About eighteen hours, I think. Is that about right?" She glanced over at her friend.

Sango looked at the clock on her own laptop, "It's been seventeen and a half hours since you started, Kagome. Oh, and six of those mega-mocha coffee things. I thought you hated coffee."

"I do...but hey, if I don't finish this, there'll be no end to it when I face Linda back at the office."

Sango shrugged before closing her laptop and ending her oh-so-engaging playtime with the deepest components of her electronic companion.

Kagome tapped a few more keys, "As a matter of fact, I'm finished. _Finally._ Hey, Sango-chan," Kagome saved the document, closing her own laptop and smiling brightly, "What were you working on this whole time?"

Kurama smiled, kissing her cheek as his friends looked on in confusion," There's our  
lovely Kagome."

She smiled at this, cocking her head to show Sango the question remained. "Well, my dear Kagome-chan...my system is now l337."

Kurama laughed as Kagome shook her head, "You dare challenge the m4573r? I shall show you the meaning of ph34r!"

"Hahaha! So what about Miss Linda Beauford? Shall we show them the meaning of 'ph34r' as well?"

"Linda Beauford sux0r. I have serious problems believing she's reproduced."

"Hey, Kurama, who are these two?" Kuwabara tossed out the question of the hour.

"Oh, I'm sorry; this is my fiancée, Kagome and her roommate Sango."

"Fiancée!" Kuronue was stunned.

This was the human form of Youko they were talking about...and Youko was NOT the type to become engaged.

"Huh?" the two women, who were now standing by the table ready to go, looked at him curiously.

"Ah, you'll understand after the introductions, I suppose...Kagome, Sango, these are my friends and fellow detectives..." he trailed off, allowing them to take their own introductory methods.

"Hey, I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, the toughest guy at Sarayashiki Jr. High."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, the guy that beats his face into the dirt every morning. The guy in black is Hiei Jaganshi; he doesn't like to talk much."

"I'm Kuronue..., I'm very curious as to how you managed to beat Youko's stubborn ass into submission, Kagome-san."

Kurama winced, "He heard that."

"Really?" Kuronue grinned, having grown fond of this side of his best friend as well, "What's he say?"

The kitsune shook his head briefly, "He's shouting too loudly...now it's something about you and your mother...now it's...is that German?"

The others laughed a bit as Kagome shook her head slightly, "So what is he saying?"

"Mmm…Hold on, let me see…something like…'Ich werde aus den Därmen Ihres Sekundärteilchens zerreißen, schneide eine Spitze ab und ziehe sie ihnen ein, dann hänge sie auf einem Fleischhaken auf Ihrem vorderen Portal... dieser stichhaltige nette, alte Freund? Ich zweifele, daß IHRE Frau IHNEN irgendwie nachher DIESE Art des Ereignisses geben wird!'"

Kagome raised a brow as Kurama paled.

"Well…he's certainly pissed."

Kuronue was confused, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Never let him near your kids."

The bat demon winced as the woman looked around at everyone, spreading her arms and offering a smile…, "Why don't we continue the introductions at my house, we can all share our stories there."

Everyone pretty much agreed and they all proceeded to the home of Miss Kagome Higurashi.

_**Translations:**_

_**L337 Sp34k:**_

_**L337: Leet, short for 'elite' or hacker talk.**_

_**M4573r: Master**_

_**Ph34r: Fear**_

_**Sux0r: Sucks**_

_**German:**_

_**I'm going to rip out the intestines of your offspring, cut off a bit and feed it to them, then hang them on a meat hook on your front porch...that sound nice, old friend? I doubt YOUR wife will be giving YOU any after THAT sort of incident!**_

_**(Nice thing to say to an old friend, huh?)**_


	2. Episode Two: Namae Wa

**CiTy SoNaTa**

…**An ode to love and romance that happens to include demons…**

**By: KitsuneArasi**

**Episode 02:**

**Namae Wa...  
**

Kagome and Sango's apartment was massive…and, apparently, shared with three younger boys. The three were currently at school, though they would be out soon enough (1). The penthouse was very well-furnished, carefully done in stylish yet homey detail.

Yusuke let out an impressed whistle as Hiei and Kuwabara looked around, "Who'd you have to kill to get a place like this?"

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Do you honestly want us to answer that?"

"Sure, why not?"

She smirked slightly, "A few hundred minor youkai, two reasonably strong detachments, and a psychotic, twisted, evil, repulsive-" Kagome cleared her throat and Sango rolled her eyes, "hanyou in a monkey suit."

"Wait, you know about- and what do you mean you- _Kurama_ What the hell is going on here!"

"Yeah, Kurama. Who are these t-_kitty_!" Kuwabara abandoned his previous train of thought in favor of the two-tailed fire cat in front of him.

"Hey, koneko-chan!" he scooped her up and started petting her as everyone stared.

Yusuke stood up after a bit, "You keep a youkai as a _pet?_"

"Mhm," Sango affirmed, "She's been my friend for a very long time…"

Yusuke opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by three boy's voices, "Tadaima!"

Kagome and Sango smiled as they raced into the room.

"Kurama!" a redheaded little boy with a fox's tail and hind legs jumped into his arms, grinning.

Two boys with brown hair and eyes, one with short hair and the other with a high pony tail, stood together, studying the newcomers. The shorthaired one had his arm wrapped around the slightly shorter boy's waist.

"Konnichiwa, Souta-chan, Kohaku-chan." Kagome greeted them, earning an annoyed look from Souta while Kohaku smiled.

Sango walked into another room for a few moments before returning with a plate of cookies and a plastic bag filled with sodas, "It's explanation time, hm? It could take a while and I'm _hungry_-not everyone can survive on caffeine like you did."

Kagome rolled her eyes and motioned to the nearby seats in the living room, "All right, why don't we sit?"

When everyone was settled, they began discussing their situations.

—Some time later—

"I guess that makes sense." Yusuke's scratched his head lightly.

"Interesting…but I have to wonder…," Kuronue's eyes flashed and he smiled smugly, "how was it that you got to be…?" he indicated their position, Kurama's arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close while Shippou sat comfortably on her lap.

"Well…," Kagome replied, "it started like this."

_**Translations:**_

_**--Japanese--**_

_**Youkai: Demon **_

_**Koneko-chan: Little kitten **_

_**Tadaima: I'm home!**_

_**Oi: Hey**_

_**-chan: An affectionate suffix, Souta took offense because it tends to be used for small children, especially girls.**_

_**(1)-In the story, it's Saturday. In Japanese schools Saturday is a half day.**_

**Edit!: Finally revised! In answer to popular inquiry—yes, Souta and Kohaku are a couple. I can't live without my little yaoi fix. D**


	3. Episode Three: Escape Plan Alpha!

**A/N: Oh. My. Lord. …I have become the enemy. I haven't updated this story in two YEARS! O.O I hope you all can forgive me. **

**Update: Previous chapters are now revised. They are now much different, much better, and make much more sense. There have been many large changes, so you should probably reread them.  
**

**CiTy SoNaTa**

…**An ode to love and romance that happens to include demons…**

**By: KitsuneArasi**

**Episode 03:**

**Escape Plan Alpha! Activate!**

Kagome could cry.

Honestly, she could. She was having _serious _problems believing it had all come down to this. And this time it wasn't even her grandfather's fault!

That's right. In some sort of sick, twisted way, she had brought this all on herself. That was Murphy's Law, after all. (1)

She would have stopped to kick herself if she wasn't busy running for her life…or her virginity, whichever came first.

She hung a sharp right past the guy in the giant cell phone suit, doing something dangerously close to the hula in front of the Samsung store, sped up and darted into the park, thanking every god listening for tree coverage.

She ducked down behind a tall hedge built around a pretty fountain, pressing against the burning cramp in her side. Though she was a pro at running the 'Demon's Gonna Eat You, RUN FASTER, DUMBASS! 500 m', she was still not prepared for running across the entire _city _with a mob of rabid fangirls in hot pursuit.

Read: Fan_girls_, not boys.

It seems she had turned down, stood up, and flat-out refused Hojo too many times, combined with the insistence that 'that two-timing, possessive jerk' was, in fact, not her boyfriend. (And _no _they weren't friends with benefits, **_either._**)

Now, it seems that the school gossip had overheard Kagome's wonderful 'friends', Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, discussing the possibility that perhaps hooking her up with Hojo had been fishing in the wrong koi pond.

Initially, when she'd heard the story, Kagome had nearly busted a gut thinking of Hojo the Koi Fish before she processed what came next.

It terrified and amazed her to see the pull that simple little Higurashi Kagome had on the entire Makoto Junishi Attached High School student body.

Upon the announcement of Kagome's alleged lesbianism, the majority of the male student's shaved their heads in mourning and the less savory girls had put her on their hazing list.

The hazing didn't last long.

Most of the girls that did it wound up in the hospital, thanks to the horrifyingly large –and extremely dedicated –Higurashi Kagome Fanclub (Or, as they like to be called, Kagome's Angels.)

Kagome didn't see where the 'Angel' part fit in, especially with some of the lewd and mentally scarring things some of the more…outgoing girls had screamed as they ran the poor priestess around the city.

Kagome was almost too deep in her misery to notice when a flash of red and a thump announced the arrival of her new shrub-mate.

It only took them both a second to press a finger to their lips in individual appeals for silence, emerald and sapphire eyes panicked.

Gazes locked, heartbeats fluttered, souls called out, two large mobs of screaming girls bypassed one another with almost military precision, and a very horny silver fox began a Lenny Flynt-style (2) commentary on all the reasons a certain little raven-haired miko should be divested of her garments.

Notes:

Murphy's Law is complicated, but the primary point is "Anything that can go wrong, will…and at the worst possible moment."

(2) The head honcho of Hustler Magazine. He's not exactly what you'd call a "clean, good" person.

**Forgive me for waiting so long! I'd hit writer's block for a long while, but, on the bright side, my writing style is a lot better.  
**

**IMPORTANT: As an apology for waiting so long, I'm going to start a oneshot collection and take requests from all of you. More details on that, soon. **

**Next chapter coming very soon.**

**Chu.**


	4. Episode Four: A Little Romansu

**CiTy SoNaTa**

…**An ode to love and romance that happens to include demons…**

**By: KitsuneArasi**

**Episode 04:**

**A Little Romansu**

"This day just gets weirder and weirder."

"I'm hurt, Kagome-san."

"Not you, I meant, well—everything! My school's entire student population—and the librarian, I _definitely _saw the librarian waving her underwear at me—thinks I'm a lesbian. I just got chased almost all the way across the city by a mob of fangirls larger than the yakuza and hid in a bush. Now here I am, taking a stroll with my bushmate, who also happens to be the one person in the entire free world that may have a larger female fan base than I do."

Kurama laughed lightheartedly.

"And I missed another make-up exam."

"A make-up exam? Were you sick recently?"

"I, um, miss a lot of school. I'm pretty far behind."

_And what a nice behind it is._

"…_You're _Quarantine Kagome?"

"…Quarantine Kagome? Great. I don't know what's worse, being known as a walking epidemic or a lesbian sex-queen."

_Lesbian Sex Queen. Sex Queen. Sex. Do you understand my line of thought, Red?_

Kurama laughed again, louder this time, "Well, I'm not so sure I can help with the illnesses, but I can try to help you keep up, if you like."

"…"

Kagome stopped walking, Kurama following suit soon after, turning to study her, "What is it?"

"You'd be willing to tutor me? I mean, I don't have much to give you."

_Oh, I'm sure you can think of something._

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something."

_Now you've got it, Red!_

"Like what?"

"I'm sure you're aware that we both have a bit of a…fan club problem."

_You __**can't **__be serious, Red._

"Mhm?"

"So why don't we help each other out?"

_I hate you sometimes. What, are you going to ask her to do, kill your fangirls? Oh, excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be packing an AK-47 under that delightfully short skirt of yours, would you?_

-…And people say you're a genius?-

"What are you suggesting, exactly?"

"We pretend to be a couple until graduation."

…_Ooooooh._

"_Oh, _no. I'm flunking Math, but I'm not suicidal."

Kurama chuckled and walked back toward her.

"Neither am I, really. Having a horde of angry lesbians chasing after me isn't exactly one of my life goals, but there _is_ a chance that they'll eventually give up. Besides," he leaned in slightly and spoke lowly, "Don't you think I'll protect you, Kagome_-chan_?"

Kagome blushed brightly, wondering whether she should push him away, or…

Oh shit.

She knew that sound.

The dreaded sound of penny loafers and heels on cement was approaching rapidly.

"Put it this way, Kagome, you can take my hand and I'll get you out of here, or we can both be trampled and molested like the unfortunate teenage sex icons we've somehow become."

Ha ha.

Like that one needed any thought.

She grabbed his hand.

"Have I told you lately how I love you, Sugar Waffle?"

Kurama choked back another laugh and lead her away quickly.

There was certainly an advantage to being in control of the local plant life.

Like sicking a rose bush with the attitude of a dozen starving pit bulls on a mob of overzealous teenage girls.

-

Graduation

-

"I did it! You did it! Kurama…we did it!"

The redhead laughed as his good friend and "girlfriend cover" threw her arms around his neck and hugged him so hard he almost couldn't breathe.

"Congratulations, Kagome. You did well!"

_Breasts, Red. I feel __**breasts**_

Shuichi's eyes flashed gold as the thief's nose began to bleed.

"Hm, something wrong with Youko?"

_Damn __**right **__there's something wrong with Youko! There's something wrong with __**Shuichi**__, too! I'm telling you, the girl has to want it, too. She's been dropping hints the size of Mount Fuji since she bitch slapped Inuyasha for attacking us! Tell her how we feel, find a fucking __**broom closet, **__and—_

-Stop _right there _or I'll be singing Barney in my head for a whole month!-

…_You wouldn't._

-I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE—-

Youko whimpered.

"No, Kagome-chan, nothing's wrong."

-I'll handle it myself.-

"Good. Come on, we've been invited to Yuka's house for a graduation party. If I don't come, I'll be nagged all summer, and if you don't come with me, we'll end up back on Fangirl's Most Wanted."

Kurama shuddered, "Scariest podcast _ever_."

-

Yuka's House

-

Kagome and Kurama could feel the music vibrating through the earth as they pulled up in front of Yuka's house.

Kurama got out first, opening the door for Kagome and offering his arm before leading her up the walkway.

"What's the plan, Kagome-chan?" Kurama whispered, forcing a smile and waving to another adoring partygoer.

"What else? We go in and socialize, cuddle every now and then, and we'll have to dance at least once. Should we wait for a slow one?"

They'd always slow danced at any event because it seemed more romantic and adhered to the personal boundaries both had agreed on.

Kurama nodded.

-How can we be sure she…-

_Do it, Red. I've seen __**exhibitionists**__ less obvious._

-

One Hour Later

-

Kurama couldn't believe it.

He'd just gone to get Kagome and himself some drinks, and _already_ some moron had moved in on his date.

_Somebody wants to die._

-Damn straight.-

Kurama set the drinks down before making his way across the room to Kagome.

"If you'll excuse us," Kurama deadpanned, wrapping his arms around the girl from behind and giving the boy an accident-inducing look, "I believe I owe my _girlfriend_ a dance."

"But Kurama—" Kagome stuttered out, surprised at his behavior. Usually he would simply talk whoever was hitting on her down, occasionally embarrassing them a bit, but never so aggressively. "Kurama, it's not really a slow dance."

It wasn't a slow dance at all. A faster remix of "Cocaine" by DJ Paul Oakenfold was pounding through the speakers.

"So it isn't."

His voice wasn't entirely his.

'Holy shit. Something really _is _wrong with—'

She felt his arms tighten around her waist, pressing her back against his front.

"Kurama, what's—nnnnn." She didn't manage to get much out as he began to dance, moving her against him until she kept up the motions on her own.

"Wrong? I'll _tell _you what's wrong," Kurama growled, "Youko _refuses _to let me rest until I've taken you into a broom closet, pushed up your skirt, and—I hate that, you know. That 'fuck first, talk later' bullshit he's so keen on."

"You…"

They stopped dancing, just standing there like that, Kagome's fingers clutching the arms around her waist and Kurama's lips against her neck.

"I want to keep you. _We _want to keep you. But now that graduation's over, our agreement is over. There's no need to pretend anymore."

Kagome turned in his arms, taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes as she slipped her hands into his back pockets. Liking the response in his eyes, she leaned close to whisper in his ear, "That's right. There's really no need to pretend anymore. I mean, since we both have no desire to let go of each other."

Kurama grinned, eyes sparkling as he leaned in to press their foreheads together,

"How forward of you, Kagome-chan."

"I look forward to being…_kept…_Kurama-kun."

Kurama himself just about lost it when he felt his "new" girlfriend squeeze his butt before pressing against him to dance to a new song.

_I like where we are _

_when we drive in your car._

_I like where we are_

_here._

A/N: Believe it or not, I considered ending the chapter before Graduation. o.O Anyway, sorry for the wait. I seem to have gained too very encouraging new reviewers. This chapter from "Kurama laughed lightheartedly" on, is dedicated to them.

–Dances-

Those of you hoping to find out the actual reaction of the fangirls will be satisfied in the next chapter. –Le wink- ;)


End file.
